Something old, something new
by Pinky-chan2
Summary: Estar solteira não é uma situação das mais agradáveis, mas tudo fica muito pior em festas de casamento, quando todo mundo parece mais feliz e apaixonado.  Roy/Riza  -  Maes/Gracia


**DISCLAIMER: **FMA é criação da Hiromu Arakawa.

**Ship: **Roy/Riza

**Gênero: **Romance

**N/A:** Royai costumava ser meu ship favorito de FMA, mas tanto coisa aconteceu na reta final do mangá que Royai acabou perdendo a graça. Agora eu gosto de Maes/Gracia. Mas presente é presente... Então, **Feliz Aniversário, Dóris! **Espero que você goste.

* * *

**SOMETHING OLD, SOMETHING NEW**

_Something borrowed, Something blue_

- w - w - w -

_"O casamento feliz é e continuará a ser a viagem de descoberta _

_mais importante que o homem jamais poderá empreender"_

_ Soren __Kierkegaard_

- w - w - w_  
_

O jantar já havia sido servido e os convidados, que haviam sido agrupados de acordo com suas afinidades e graduação militar nas mesas, agora estavam misturados no salão, socializando com os demais grupos.

Só Riza ainda estava sentada na mesa das pessoas solteiras, olhando para a pista de dança com uma expressão um pouco triste que poderia ser logo atribuída ao fato de ela estar ali sozinha. Ninguém entendia que ela estava assim mais por escolha do que por falta de opção.

Estar solteira não é uma situação das mais agradáveis, mas tudo fica muito pior em festas de casamento, quando todo mundo parece mais feliz e apaixonado. Mas ela não precisou esperar muito para que um cavalheiro fosse ao seu resgate:

- Posso me sentar? – ela estava tomando um gole de vinho quando escutou o convite. Havia reconhecido a voz e por isso se virou rápido para dar de cara com seu superior vestido no uniforme de gala. Aquele era o traje de grande parte dos homens no salão, que só se diferenciavam realmente pelas medalhas e insígnias indicando a patente de cada um.

- Major... – engoliu rápido o vinho e voltou com a taça para a mesa. Ela só havia visto Mustang quando ele fez o brinde para o casal, depois ele sumiu no meio das outras pessoas.

- Então?

- Fique a vontade. – ela concordou, se ajeitando em sua cadeira, enquanto Roy se sentava na cadeira ao lado e foi logo pegando aceitando um copo de whisky do primeiro garçom que passou por ali.

- Gostando da festa? – perguntou.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça:

- A celebração foi muito bonita. E eles parecem muito contentes. – disse, apontando para o casal na pista. Ela já os estava acompanhando por algum tempo e admirando a felicidade dos noivos. Eles não estavam fazendo nenhum movimento elaborado, só se moviam lentamente pelo salão no ritmo suave da música, mas dava para perceber o quanto um gostava de estar nos braços do outro e que, naquele instante, apesar de todas as pessoas no salão, era como se os dois estivessem sozinhos no mundo inteiro.

- MUITO contentes. – disse dando ênfase a primeira palavra e pensando no quanto seu amigo estava apaixonado pela esposa. Mesmo na despedida de solteiros, Hughes só falava no quanto sua noiva era maravilhosa. E ele chegou a mostrar as fotos dela para as _stripers_ que Roy havia contratado. Um completo desperdício - Pelo menos o Maes está muito contente. Ela também deve estar, mas não conheço a noiva muito bem.

- Mas você é o padrinho! – olhou com desconfiança para a afirmação de Roy.

- E eu conheço o Maes desde a academia militar, mas ele só me apresentou para a Gracia depois que nós voltamos da guerra, então a única coisa que eu realmente sei sobre ela é o quanto o Maes está apaixonado. – lembrando do quanto o amigo se gabava das cartas que recebia de sua adorável Gracia.

- Acho que isso é o suficiente.

- Também acho... – Roy tomou seu último gole de whisky e depositou o copo na mesa. Estava na hora de para de conversar mole e fazer o que ele tinha ido fazer - A senhorita me daria a honra de uma dança?

- Por que não? – disse Riza, se levantando da mesa a arrumando o vestido antes de caminhar com Roy para a pista de dança.

- w - w - w -

- Então aquela é a moça de que você me falou? – Gracia soprou no ouvido do marido, indicando o outro casal.

- É ela sim. – Maes respondeu, depois de confirmar se aquela era a _sniper_ loira.

- Eles parecem ótimos juntos.

- Também acho, mas é um pouco complicado. Não acho que eles vão ficar juntos tão cedo... O que vai ser perfeito, porque assim nossos filhos já vão ser grandinhos o bastante para levar as alianças.

- No casamento deles?

- É, mas não acho que vai demorar tanto assim, então para esse plano funcionar, vamos ter que começar a trabalhar logo.

Gracia riu.

- Parece um bom plano. – e deu um beijinho rápido no marido e apoiou sua cabeça no pescoço dele.

- FIM -


End file.
